


can you hold me (in your arms)

by jesmacallans



Series: Avalance Social Media AU [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Ava and Sara have an emotional conversation.This is a part of my Social Media AU on Twitter, so you won't understand if you haven't been following it. Read it here: https://twitter.com/jesmacalIans/status/1088810889632010240?s=19





	can you hold me (in your arms)

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Sara’s voice startled Ava from her thoughts. They were sitting on some random tree trunks, taking in the beautiful nature. “No, I don’t.” Ava sighed. She sat upright and turned around, facing Sara. “Do you?” The taller woman asked.

“Oh, I do. I remember everything. You were really drunk, Ava.” Sara chuckled. “Can you please tell me everything that happened? I need to know if I did something embarrassing.” Ava asked.

“Well, Gary did some cartwheels and it was hilarious.” The smaller blonde laughed. Ava felt a small smile growing on her face, before clearing her throat. “I’m serious, Sara.”

  
After a few seconds Sara finally gave in. “We kissed.” Ava could literally feel her face starting to flush pink. “W-what? We kissed?” She stammered. Ava looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with the other blonde.

Sara moved over to the other trunk that Ava was sitting on, her hand tilting Ava’s chin up higher. They locked eyes again. Blue meets blue.

“Hey, it’s fine, alright? We were both drunk as hell. And besides, Zari dared us to do it.” Sara said. “Of course she did.” The taller woman sighed. “I mean, I definitely didn’t mind. You are a great kisser.” Sara said with a smug smile on her face, her eyebrows raised. “Oh, shut up. This is embarrassing. I’m sorry.” Ava said. The smaller blonde let out a laugh. She clearly found the situation hilarious.

“But, um, is that all what happened?” Ava asked. Sara shook her head. “You also ran away like out of nowhere. It was so random. Charlie asked me a question about my family and what the best moment I’ve had with them was. So, I answered and you just ran away. I went after you and I found you passed out on the couch.” She grinned.

Ava didn’t answer, looking away from Sara once again. She focused on her surroundings, hoping the other woman couldn’t see the emotions visible on her face. But of course, Sara could read her as if she was an open book.

“Ava, are you okay?” Sara questioned with a furrowed brow. There was something odd about the other woman’s behaviour. She put her hand over Ava’s, offering some comfort.

A tear rolled down Ava’s cheek. She intertwined her hand with Sara’s and looked back into the other blonde’s eyes. “My parents, they- um-..”She stammered, not being able to word it just right. Sara moved her other hand over Ava’s again, rubbing some soothing patterns. She didn’t say anything, wanting to give the taller blonde some space.

“My parents were in a car accident. When I was a baby. They died. I was in it too, but I was the only lucky survivor.” Ava said, her eyes focused on Sara’s hands. “Oh, Ava, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, nobody really knows, actually. Only Gary and Nora know. But yeah, I was the only child. I don’t have any family. I think, last night, I just reacted. Even though I was that drunk.” She said with a frown on her face.

“My dad and sister were murdered. I get what you’re feeling. And whenever you feel like talking about it, I’m here. Look, I know it’s hard. Losing someone you love sucks. Losing your family? Sucks even more. But it makes us stronger, okay. We got this. We can do this, together. You’ve got a family now too. Nora, Ray, Gary, Charlie, Zari and I. We’re all here for you.”

She wiped away some of Ava’s tears and smiled at her. “Come here. We’re friends now, it’s okay.” Before Sara could finish her sentence she felt her arms encircle her waist, Ava’s chin on her shoulder.

  
_“You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! :)
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Miranda (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
